


Polaroids

by RatPrince



Category: Columbine - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Bonfire, Columbine, F/M, True Crime, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPrince/pseuds/RatPrince
Summary: Dylan Klebold x ReaderFLUFF





	Polaroids

Your (skin/tone) fingers wrapped around a Polaroid picture. You had a small stack that you’d taken out of your makeshift memory box to stick up on a new board you had gotten for one of the bare spots of wall in your room. Each had a date and a small title of sorts at the bottom of the front, You smiled fondly of the memories they depicted in each snapshot and arranged them slightly askew yet decently organized. You took a few steps back to admire it and nodded to yourself as to acknowledge your good work.

Turning around you carefully slipped off your camera a set it on your desk, you had made plans a couple days ago to sneak out and go to a little fire a group of boys had put together. They didn’t really invite people, just talked about putting it together and two or three people usually will pop up and use it as an excuse to steal a couple beers from their dads ice chest and feel cool.

You weren’t rebellious in comparison to most of the “delinquents”, It’s not that you were a prude or anything but you just didn’t see the rebellious aspect of it if your parents don’t give a shit.

Just a couple kids shooting the shit and getting bit by mosquitoes, nothing to worry about.  
You were friendly enough with the people who planned on coming, Eric H., Dylan, another one of their co-workers and one girl. It was spring break, you had picked up a part time job to save up to go in on a car. So you’d slipped it into the conversation and asked if Dylan could pick you up after you got off around 11-11:30.

To you Dylan was so diverse, You’d seen him as a quiet giant in the background, a pushover and surprisingly soft spoken compared to Eric. In the making of their videos Eric always seemed like the frontman while Dylan loomed in the background. Changing back and forth from stoic or manic for his bit and then looking back at the camera to give that meek goofy ass smile.

Most people’s first impressions was that he was intimidating, and granted he took a hot minute to warm up to new people but when he did it was just comfortable to have him around. Not that you’d expected him to notice you, you held small exchanges here and there but nothing extensive. If anything Eric spoke to you directly more often.

When you’d first introduced yourself to Dylan he really didn’t know what to make of you. You didn’t fit the cookie cut-out that most of the girls his age did, a breath of fresh air in his opinion. You’d give him a hard time and Eric would pick up on the small almost unnoticeable blush that would slowly work its way across his cheeks. He would wait until they car pooled to work today to bring it up to him.

Eric flipped the buttons on Dylan’s radio, restless with his plans for tonight. His Dad had decided taking his car would be a fitting punishment for “threatening” another student and getting suspended for the last week of school before Spring Break.

Eric gives a small rant about this and that, what’s pissed him off since he’d seen him three days ago and brings up his friends recent change in body language that he’d honestly picked up on like a week ago and was just giving it some time to see it was just some regular ol’ teen hormones or what. And although Dylan was pretty damn good at covering up what he’s actually feeling Eric had been with him long enough to know when he’s bullshitting him.

“So what’s up.” Eric breaks the mutual silence as he rests back in his seat, arms crossed. The blondes eyes shift to the right of him for a split second before returning to the road.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. You got a crush on that girl brooks knows or something?” Eric’s tone let’s Dylan know he didn’t want any lies. They’d both seen each other gather enough balls to ask that pretty girl they’d been thinking about for weeks out just to get turned down. It in the end was never pretty.

“Nah…Nothing like that. I’m over having crushes. Just gets you hurt.” His blue eyes stare straight ahead as he hits his turn signal as he turns into the drive way to Black Jacks.

“Amen to that.” Eric pulled his cap on and popped the door open as Dylan pulled into a parking spot in the area for employees. He got out and leant down, resting his weight on his arms that sat on the roof of the BMW.

“Listen, if you feel uncomfortable picking Y/N up tonight you can just throw me the keys and I’ll come get you after?” He had a cheeky grin on his face, knowing Dylan would never let him drive his car regardless of how ‘uncomfortable’ he was.

The blonde lights a cigarette and shakes his head as he slips his key out of the ignition and into his pocket.  
“Never gunna happen.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Readers POV.  
You yelled to your manager that you’d be clocking out and going to the bathroom to change. It was about 15 minutes past 11:00 pm and you’d worked your first 9 hour shift since you started and didn’t do too terrible. You were a really easy going person, easy to get along with, all that. Your district and shift managers both mentioned you becoming full time and training to become a shift manager yourself. And that extra $1.25 raise was very tempting but you had extracurricular and being in mostly advanced classes kept you on your toes enough. Unless you decide to drop something that wouldn’t be smart.

You heard the click of the lock on the restroom door as you tossed your jamsport on the ground before unzipping it and pulling out a pair of well worn light wash jeans and a Ozzfest 98’ Concert Tee an online pen pal has mailed you for your last birthday. You looked in the mirror and splashed your face with some cold water, drying off with the provided paper towels you fool with your hair for a couple minutes before grabbing your bag you quickly stuff your belongings inside and making your way out of the restroom and flipping the dinning area lights off before leaving out the back exit.

You sat on the pavement in front your work and stare out at the abandoned parking lot save for the two closing managers vehicles. You expected Dylan to show up soon but you’d lit up your first cigarette you’d have since before you’d left for work. You were considering quitting but who know with things like that. You chuckled to yourself as you watch a black BMW pull into the parking lot, bright headlights illuminating the black painted asphalt. You stand up and brush off your bottom, picking up your back you take your last hit off your cigarette and flick it off into the night.

He doesn’t make but a quick second of eye contact with you as you toss your bag in the back and get situated. 'Maybe he despises something about me?’ You think to yourself although you hadn’t knowingly done anything that you’d think would have upset him.

“Was work as busy for you as it was for me?” You spoke up, choosing to fiddle with the little cord bracelet you wore on your wrist rather than look at the boy. He sighed and nodded, the tenseness in the air releasing as he started to tell you about the strange requests that came in with a delivery or the actually well done prank call that happened just before they closed. You covered your mouth as your laughed and as you opened your eyes you caught the blonde starring at you. The red of the stop light illuminating you both. You noticed he had his hair pulled back, it really showed off more of his face.

You both jump as the driver behind you lays on their horn, bringing to your attention that the light has in fact turned green and you were holding up the few people still out driving around. The car jolts forward and the two of you are on your way again. Heading toward the outside of town where one of the boys families had enough property to allow for the shenanigans that were bound to ensue from the rowdy group of teens.

You both stayed silent the rest of the drive, hearing gravel pop under the tires signaled to you that you had almost arrived. Inching down the long path that was their drive way. With tall dark trees caging in the car on either side it was eerily atmospheric. You watch as a large house comes into view. Past that to the right is a large expanse of pasture and in the corner where the tree lines meet you can see a medium sized fire flickering and four figures.

Dylan flips the headlights off as he drives on across the pasture, making the two of you bounce up in the air along with the rest of the car as it drove across the uneven terrain. As soon as you’d finished creeping up on the group and were noticed Eric runs up and gives a nice slap to the hood of Dylan’s car “Hurry up 'lovebirds’ or else you’ll be off RSVP!” He laughs at his own shitty joke as Dyl gets out and gives him a shove.

“Shut up Reb, you aren’t funny.” He smiled at him but the brunettes grin widened along with his eyes a tad, he noticed the somewhat aggressive body language and having already been two Budweisers in he decided messing around with Dylan tonight seemed like a pretty funny idea. “Yeah, I know I know. Just get over here and get a drink.”

He gave you a look briefly before taking off back the short ways to the fire. You pulled yourself and your belongings out of the car and watched the two chat. You had your camera hung around your neck, perfect for collecting blackmail and memories.

You jogged ahead to meet up with the other girl, asking her what you missed if anything and she reaches over to hand you a beer as you sit in one the cheap fold out chairs. You know the kind with cup holders and junk. You accept it and after twisting the cap off you sit it into one of those said cup holders and lean back, taking in the scenery. A dark navy sky with slightly grey clouds barely visible wisp softly across the sky and the stars twinkle. From inside the city all the artificial light distract so much from the sky.

You hum softly as you listen to Sarah talk about the vacation to the beach her family would be taking in the next few days, picking up your beer you take a drink and wipe your mouth. Looking up you see Eric and Dylan talking about something and they seemed to be having differing opinions on the subject.

“Those games are so cliché, I don’t want to play.” The brunette rolled his eyes at his friends response to him explaining that he wanted to do a ‘never have I ever’ drinking game. Just an excuse to get wasted and pick on each other.

“Don’t play then.” Eric shrugged and began to walk back to the group as Dylan rubbed his face in frustration their co-worker came a bit after Eric toting another 12 pack under his arm.  
Eric plopped down into a lawn chair and twisted open his own drink as he explained quickly the game he wanted to play and how it goes. His buddy went around and gave everyone their own extra and Eric tapped his chin with a grin. “Never have I ever hit a girl.”

His eyes look from person to person, watching to see if he had gotten a point or not. Eventually his eyes land on Y/N and he watches you put down your bottle after taking the punishment drink. You look him and just shrug as he laughs, “Really? You hitting someone? Now that I think about it you do look kind of scrappy.”

You laugh it off but a small blush forms on your face, You don’t know why but him calling you that made you feel kind of…tough? You put your drink back in the cup holder and cleared your throat.  
“Never have I ever Shoplifted.” You smirked as everyone except Sarah took a drink. You knew your goody two shoes tendencies would come in handy for something. You were totally going to win this.  
Sarah, Derrick, Brooks. 3 rounds down and you’d had to drink all 3 times. Ridiculous. It was finally Dylan’s turn and you perked up in your seat slightly, ready to hear what he’d never ever done.  
“Never have I ever been in love…”

Everyone looks at each other, Eric sighs and turns his attention up to the sky before taking a quick drink. Sarah was next. You looked down at your bottle, if you really think about it, it’s not that surprising that the majority of you hadn’t been 'in love’ yet. Girls are self conscious bitches and the Guys wouldn’t know what to do with a girlfriend if they did have one.  
“Haha, you know…As depressing as I expected that to sound, It makes me feel better knowing that it’s not weird.” Dylan had a lop sided smile on his face and for a moment you felt a need to take a snap shot of him. But the flash would take him off guard and ruin it anyways. Plus that’s totally weird.

You went a couple more rounds and after you were all on your third beer (Save for Eric, who’d stolen one and had to see how fast he could down it.) you were feeling comfortably warm. You have learnt a couple of funny things and along the line somewhere Derrick had went and fallen asleep in his car.

You checked your watch as you went and disposed of your empty beer bottle.  
'2:46’ thank goodness you didn’t work again tomorrow..  
You let out a small yawn and covered your mouth, as you went to turn around you became face first in something soft and warm. You look up to see Dylan looking down at you, his face slightly flushed.  
He quickly steps back and apologizes, hand going to the back of his neck in embarrassment. “It’s okay, I could’ve mistaken you for a pillow you know.” You reach out and take his empty bottle and dispose of it as well, smiling slightly at the laugh that leaves the flattered teen.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard that one. Are you that tired? I can take you home if you want..” He sticks his hands his the pockets of his trench coat and walks with you back to the ring of chairs. You shake you head, “No way I’d have you drive after drinking. Plus I wouldn’t mode just crashing in your backseat if you don’t mind.” You turn away and bend down to get your cigarette pack out of your bag.  
Unbeknownst to you just the idea of you sleeping in his back seat had him blushing, if it wasn’t for the heat of the fire and the beer it’d be easy to tell. “Haha, I’m not drunk or anything. But fair, I don’t think I’d let myself drive you either.”

He immediately replays what he just said in his head and internally he was screaming. He doesn’t flirt, he doesn’t even fucking know how to flirt but clearly his brain is going a-wall. That is, if she even picked up on it.  
You laughed and nodded, “Its good that you take your friends lives seriously.” You pat your pockets, checking to see if you still had ownership of your lighter. You didn’t.  
You groan softly, thoroughly frustrated before you feel something pull your cigarette from your mouth. Looking over you watch Dylan slip it between his lips before flicking open his lighter and lighting it for you.  
“You really shouldn’t smoke.” He tells you as he tries to hand you back your cigarette. You stuttered out a small thank you and took it back. Something about the light from the flame hitting his face, or maybe it was how close the two of you were.

Or maybe it was the thought of his lips touching something you know held in your mouth. You didn’t know but you were unusually flustered, you looked over to see Eric slumped down in his chair. His cap pulled over his face to shield his face from the light of the now small and smoldering fire. Sarah had her older sister pick her up after we had a small tinder moment in the bushes that included you holding her hair back and her confessing that she had never drank before.

Brooks had work in the morning and was just leaving it up to luck that he woke up before his shift. So he had also taken off. You didn’t want to go home, if at all possible you’d simply stay right there and listen to the ambient noise all the incests make forever. But that was impossible.

You realize only now that you’d completely missed/ignored anything Dylan had said to you whilst you mentally monologue to yourself and stare at the fire. He finally clears his throat and reaches out to touch the camera still faithfully hanging around your neck.

“Do you wanna..take a picture together?” He suggested, you still had sufficient light for the moment. So you shot him a small smile and pulled it off. Thanking the available things to set it down on. You take the now empty cooler and put it in a chair set up where it could get Dylan, You and the Sleeping Eric in. You set the timer on 20 seconds.  
You quickly walk back over and notice a cheeky grin on Dylan’s face, you couldn’t help but imitate it. The two of you bent down as if you three were all posing for a picture. You feel Dylan’s arm go around your shoulders and the two of your come closer.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1-

Just as the flash is about to go off and capture the first picture Dylan quickly uses his free hand to pull up and expose Eric’s goofy sleeping face. You couldn’t wait to show him the next time the group got together. You covered your mouth and laughed as Dylan held a finger up to signal you to keep quiet. He slowly put the hat back onto his face without stirring him.  
You walk over to the camera and pick up the developing Polaroid and shake it help with the processing of the picture. Dylan follows suit and picks up your camera, he checks it out and holds it up to his face. He kind of looks natural behind the camera, more so than being in front of it. But before you knew it he’d pulled you in again, arm extended out. “Being tall is useful for something I suppose.” You feel the warmth radiating out of his coat. You slow your side to press against his and you raise your hand up to do a Victory V. He pressed the flash and you pray it turns out good. You reach out and take it as it ejects it out the front bottom of the device. You wave it a little bit before slipping it into the deep pocket of Dylan’s trench coat for conscience. You look up and notice how close the two of you still are, you also notice him bring the camera back out to take another picture.  
He turns fully towards you and uses his free hand to pull you into his kiss. It was his first one, and even if it wasn’t the ideal first time and place. He made the first move, he made it on someone he actually found interesting and naturally lovely. And you didn’t hit him or shove him away from you, instead your hands moved on their own to go behind his head returning the kiss. You hear him click the Polaroid twice before he pulls away, resting his forehead against yours.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked you first.” He tells you under his breath, the fires last burning sticks had fallen into the ash effectively snuffing it out. The two of you now were left holding each other, only being able to vaguely make out each other’s forms from the few flood lights that were on the garage that faced the field/yard. You leant in and rested against his chest, “No, I appreciate it. I would have never made the first move.” You feel him hold in a laugh, hearing it fight to get out inside his chest.  
“I’m taking that as, you like me?” If you could see the grin on his face it would have matched the tone of his voice. Although still hanging on to his composure he couldn’t believe someone actually found him tolerable much less interesting. He was beyond the moon.

As you pulled away you both turned your attention to your camera and the one fallen picture of the moment you two had. As you bent down to pick it up you suddenly feel arms tightly wrap around your waist. You squeal feeling yourself picked up and you grab the photo just in time, “Dylan! This is not not funny!”  
Immediately Dylan was struggling to find his lighter to see who was grabbing you. “Oogga Booga Lovebirds!!”  
You were dropped just as Dylan flicked on his lighter and we could see and tell by the voice that it was Eric. Dylan moved to run at him but Eric held up his hands and quickly started to move away.

“I just wanted to say, I told you so!”


End file.
